


Terror Tales from the Camp

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Orignial Characters - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, Summer Vacation, idk - Freeform, summer lovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evan gets sent to be a counselor at Camp Florence. Why? He asks himself that everyday. When another boy, equally unfit for the job comes around, he finds he has more in common with him than he thought. Maybe camp won't be so bad.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever DEH fanfiction! I hadn't really seen any about camp so here we go. I hope you like it and thanks to all who read! Comments and Kudos always appreciated♡♡

To say the least, Evan was nervous. The very least, in that case. To say the most… well he was probably dying. If he thought about it too hard, it would just make it worse. Then would come the sweaty hands and the heavy breathing and the questioning of existence and then none of the kids will like you and you'll be that counselor who had a mental breakdown the first day of camp. Then they'll stick you in the looney bin and-

“Honey? You okay?” Heidi’s voice rose above the noise in Evan’s head.

“Y-Yeah. I'm great. This is… I'm just fine.” he breathed nervously.

“Oh, I'm so proud of you! This is gonna be good for you. You can make lots of friends and develop more leadership skills.” Evan felt her eyes on him as he looked straight ahead at the camp. This secluded area full of strangers where he would be spending his entire summer.

Where people expected him to be able to control a group of kids when he could barely control himself. Why did he agree to this? _For mom._ He reminded himself. _Just look at how happy she is! For once you aren't disappointing her. Just do it._ He looked to her with a forced smile.

“Sure. Yeah, it'll - it's gonna be great.”

“My little guy is all grown up.” she cooed with a big smile. She gave his cheek a little pinch with a look in her eye that meant she was going to cry. Probably not in front of him, but he knew it was coming at some point. “I love you honey.” She pulled him into a hug and he patted her back awkwardly.

“I love you too.”

“You should get out there, huh? I bet they're waiting for you. Go get ‘em tiger!” She gave him one last squeeze before pulling back so he could exit the car. He did this, very slowly. He pulled his bag from the back, his mom left with a big smile and wave, and there he was. Alone.

Evan stood in the parking lot, practically frozen to his spot.

“You can do this.” He told himself as he took the first step toward the entrance to the camp. Then another and another until he was officially on camp grounds and completely lost.

He actually didn't know where to go. He saw some people standing around here and there, but he couldn't bring himself to ask them for help. He could already feel himself choking on the words to ask. The stares he would get from them because he was weird and couldn't ask a simple question without falling over himself. Then they would tell the other counselors about him and everyone would avoid him like the plague because somehow the story had gotten morphed from person to person and now he's some weird kid who only has half a tongue and that's why he can't talk and no one wants to talk to someone with half a tongue!

“Hey, are you lost?” Evan snapped out of it, turning to see none other than Alana Beck. She had a big smile, her counselor uniform was pressed and pristine. Perfection, as always. “Oh, Evan! I thought you were one of those early arrivals. What are you doing?”

“I was-”

“It's great to see you. I assume you're going to be a counselor. Great way to serve the community. You'll make so many new acquaintances! You are a counselor, right?”

“I-yes. Yes I am.”

“Well follow me. We are all meeting in the mess hall for orientation.” She took him by the wrist and started pulling him along. Leave it to Alana to figure out what he needs without him needing to say anything. They walked across the grass until they reached a larger log cabin type building. Walking in, it was abuzz with a bunch of other kids. Around twelve or so, and this wasn't even all of the counselors. 

“Here we are! Try and spark some conversation, it's good to try and start the summer with a few acquaintances when you're first getting to know the camp.” She gave his wrist a gentle squeeze before abandoning him. He stood close to the wall, wringing his hands as he watched everyone. They all seemed to already know each other, and here he was. The outcast. The newcomer.

He was just standing in the corner, staring at his shoes and breathing loudly. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, drumming and drowning out all his other senses. Do not freak out on the first day, do not freak out on the first day, don'tdon’tdon’tdon’tdon-

“Well shit! What in the world are you doing here?” A familiar and somewhat comforting voice in this situation. Jared Kleinman came into Evan’s vision when he finally broke the staring contest he was having with the floor.

“I-uh, I'm a c-counselor? I mean, obviously I'm not a camper. I'm too old to be a camper, that would be weird. Sorry.”

“You're a counselor? They just let any old anybody be a counselor these days, huh? This is ridiculous. Let me guess, this is supposed to help you like those weird sex letters you were writing, right?”

“They weren't!” he replied a little too loudly. “They weren't sex letters, I told you that.”

“Whatever. These kids are going to eat you like barbecue. There's no way you're gonna survive. So, while you're here, I just want to say thanks for the car insurance. It was fun while it lasted.” He gave Evan a pat on the back that really didn't help matters and walked away.

He stood, playing with the hem of his shirt as he anxiously waited for orientation to start. This idea got worse and worse as time went on. Who was he kidding? He could never be a counselor. He should have just stuck to the park.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

“Get out of the car, Connor! We are already going to be late!” Zoe was yelling at him from the back as she unloaded her stuff from the trunk. “You can't stay in here all summer.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Not without dying of heat stroke you can't.”

“Promise?” She groaned in frustration, slamming the trunk closed and walking around to his open window.

“Get out. Or I'm calling mom and dad.”

“Really? Well in that case!” he rolled his window up. She narrowed her eyes and opened the door. She yanked him out by his arm sending him to the ground and locked the car before he could get back in.

“I tried being nice.” He stood from the ground with a death glare on his face. He clenched his fists, digging his nails into his skin so hard he knew there would be all too familiar crescents there later.

“If that's what you call nice, don't try so hard.” He growled through clenched teeth. He grabbed his bag from the ground and grudgingly followed Zoe. “Why the fuck do I have to be here anyway? Am I really someone people would want around their kids?”

“I wouldn't, but anything to get you out of the house I guess.” Connor rolled his eyes. Perfect way to get him out of the house. Him dying would also work. He preferred that to this so much it hurt. They reached the mess hall and Zoe practically disintegrated she was gone from his side so fast.

Don't want to associate with the freak for too long, of course. He scowled at the overly peppy kids with their ridiculous camp shirts tucked into their shorts and their smiling faces. Why is anyone ever so happy? Especially at a camp for a bunch of brats that pick their nose and pee in the lake.

He thought this couldn't get any worse until he heard a familiar and grating voice.

“Is that Connor Murphy? Dear god, maybe we shouldn't let the kids into the camp.” Jared Kleinman walked up to him with his signature smirk of assholeness. “I don't think kids are a fan of the crypt keeper, so you should probably take that costume off. Or, wait, you always look like that.” he cackled at his own joke as Connor stood, clenching his teeth and staring blankly at him.

His laughter died after a minute. “It's just a joke you creep.”

“Yeah no, it was funny. I'm laughing, can't you tell?”

Jared took a step back. “Um…”

“Am I not laughing hard enough for you?”

“Whatever you freak.” He walked off and Connor hit his head against the wall with a sigh of anger. He looked over to his left and saw a boy staring at him. He quickly looked away when he saw Connor look back.

“You have something you wanna fucking say?” Connor questioned him. The boy flinched, squeezing his eyes shut as if that would make him disappear.

“Uh, n-no. Sorry, I didn't mean to… sorry.”

“Didn't mean to what? Get caught gandering at the local psychopath?” Connor felt his blood boiling inside of him as he stepped toward the boy who immediately put his hands up as if to guard himself.

“I-I just… I-”

“Take a picture, it lasts longer you weirdo.” Connor shoved him to the ground and walked out of the building. He didn't need this, he needed a smoke.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! I hope you enjoy. It's starting kind of slow, but I hope you don't lose interest. Thanks for reading♡♡

The orientation started not too long after Connor Murphy had arrived and left again. Everyone was sitting around at the tables and Evan saw no sign of Connor anywhere. He had ended up sitting with two other kids who sat across the table from him. Jared was on the complete other side of the hall not wanting to associate with Evan.

Evan didn't blame him. Who would want to be around him?

“Okay kids,” a woman in the middle of the room clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention. “I'm Rosa, and I am Counselor Manager here at Camp Florence. It's good to see so many familiar _and_ new faces. I can already tell we've got a good bunch here. Now, I thought we would start with some introductions. I'll call off role and when your last name is called, stand up and give your full name, age, and… favorite movie. I'll start.”

So she did, and then it went on to Alana and continued from there. Evan wasn't really paying attention as he focused on what he would say. If he knew it ahead of time, maybe there would be no hiccups. _Evan Hansen. Age 17. Favorite movie… to be determined._ That's all he had to say! Easy. Or what if they thought it was strange that he didn't have a favorite movie?

What if they made fun of his name? What kind of a name even is Evan? It's so… plain and boring and-

“Hansen?” There it was. He'd never dreaded his name as much as he did in that moment. He stood shakily, between the point of throwing up or passing out. Or running away, but he could trip and fall and that would be worse than passing out or throwing up.

Evan stared down at the table. He felt all the eyes on him as he stood, twirling a string around his finger that hung from his shirt.

“Uh… I-I'm Evan. Evan Hansen and… I was born seventeen years ago.” He paused. Oh god, why did he say it like that? His face burned and his heart rate increased as he thought he heard someone snicker across the room. Heat prickled his neck and went down his body like a wave of needles.

“Okay honey, what's your favorite movie?”

“Favorite? Uh I like… musicals?”

“Musicals?”

“Well not like all musicals, but, uh, but like certain genres of musicals. Is that a thing? Sorry, that's weird I just I-I like musicals pertaining to nature like Into The Woods even though that doesn't really have anything to do with the woods but w-uh-what the characters do in the woods but- but I, uh… Into the…” he sat down and sank into his seat, avoiding the stares he was definitely getting.

His words had come out so fast, he wouldn't be surprised if no one even understood him. But then, an angel graced him with her words.

“I like Into the Woods too, Evan.” He looked up. Zoe Murphy was smiling at him from her table. He gave an awkward smile back, his stomach twisting inside him as they made eye contact. Rosa began to move on and he was thankful for the dissipation of the tension. It was weighing down on him like a boulder.

As Rosa called Zoe’s name, he stumbled back into the room. Connor Murphy. Everyone turned to see him, tall and lanky. He ran a hand through his long, dark brown hair and tugged on his sweatshirt strings.

“Oh, there you are.” Rosa greeted as if they had all been looking for him. No one had probably even realized he was gone except Evan. “Come join us!” Evan saw him roll his eyes as he made his way over and sat right next to Evan. He became alarmed.

What if he wanted to be as close as possible so he could take him outside and beat him up? Maybe he decided one shove wasn't enough! Or maybe… that's the only empty seat. Evan let out a breath of air. He looked at Connor out of the corner of his eyes and saw him… looking at him? He didn't even bother to look away, he just stared a second longer and casually turned away with a weird twitch of his mouth.

What does this mean? Nothing. It doesn't mean anything. Just don't think about it. Evan wished he couldn't think about it. He wished he could just turn a switch and have a normal teenage brain that thought about girls and not whether or not people would make fun of him for having the name Evan.

Suddenly, Connor was standing up beside him, his sister having finished her introduction. He expected him to blow it off. To scoff and roll his eyes that he even had to be here, and yet he did what they asked him. It had a tone that said “this is stupid and ridiculous”, but he still did it.

Evan saw Zoe’s face and could tell she was a little more than surprised. Evan was too, considering Connor's rep around school. Connor sat back down and everything went on.

Soon, Rosa was moving on to cabin assignments.

“Considering the number of counselors we have this year, there will be two to a bunk. The girl’s list is over here and the boy’s over here. Please check who you are paired with!” She pointed to the lists on either table and dismissed everyone to look. Evan stayed back, not wanting to get mixed in with everyone pushing and shoving.

Connor stayed put right next to him. They sat in silence for a second as everyone found their partners and such. Then Connor spoke to him.

“Sorry.” He said simply. 

“S-Sorry?”

“For pushing you earlier.” He looked up at Evan, his pale blue eyes looking far from sincere, but Evan would take it.

“It's… okay.” They settled back into awkward silence until Jared was right above Evan.

“Hey Hansen,” he shoved the clipboard with the list of names on it into Evan’s hands. “Have fun with your boyfriend.” He walked off leaving Evan confused as to what that meant. He scanned through the list until he found his name and looked at the name next to it. His eyes widened and he looked up slowly at Connor who was staring at him again.

“What?” He questioned. Evan wordlessly passed the list over to him and Connor looked over it. He raised his eyebrows, most likely signaling that he saw what Evan had seen. He just… shrugged. Evan almost passed out.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

So the kid he had shoved earlier was his co-counselor or whatever. _What a big deal._ Connor thought to himself sarcastically. The dude had looked at him like he'd just been hit by a bus which Connor found kind of amusing. Why was he so… caught off guard? Connor didn't know if he should be offended or not, but he didn't care enough to think on it.

Connor had come in and sat next to the dude, shamelessly looking him over with a feeling of… what even was it? He didn't know. Something warm inside that he didn't understand. The boy was kind of… well, adorable if he was being honest. He had kind of a round face with chubby cheeks that worked on him, but would be weird on anyone else. 

His eyes were bright and complimented by thick eyebrows. He was oddly appealing. That didn't mean anything though. He was just his… cabin partner.

“So wanna… go find our cabin?” Connor asked him defeatedly. He was stuck here, why not just try to embrace it? He didn't have to like it though, which he definitely didn’t. 

“S-Sure. I- let's go.” He stood and tentatively followed Connor out of the mess hall.

“Our cabin is Little Italy.” He gave a sort of laugh. “Dear lord, what is this?” He looked over at Evan who was as curled into himself as much as he could be and still be able to walk. “What's wrong with you?”

Evan looked up at him, caught off guard. “NOTHING! I mean there'snothingwrongwithme. Sorry. I just… I'm not so good with, uh, with people. Sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“I… dunno. Sorry.”

“You have gotta stop.”

“S-Sorry. I mean- I…” He took in a deep breath and just stopped. Connor almost smiled.

“Why are you here if you're not good with people?”

“I could ask you the same. I mean- sorry, that was so rude. Idon’tevenknowyou, I can't judge.” He wrapped his arms around himself.

“It's okay dude. I asked myself the same. My parents forced me to come.”

“I came for my mom. Well… sorry you didn't even ask. Sorry.”

“Okay, you are pushing it with the apologizing.” Evan wrapped his arms tighter. Connor groaned. “Just do it.”

“I'M SORRY.” Evan choked out. Connor shook his head with a smirk.

“You're so weird.”

“Yeah, I know.”

They finally made it to the cabin, somehow finding it at the end of one of the various trails. They walked inside and dropped their stuff, claiming beds parallel to each other. After sitting in silence for an extended period, Connor got up and walked over to him.

He extended his hand. “Connor.” He stated. Evan looked at it and wiped his own hand on his pants before taking Connor’s.

“Evan. Nail polish.”

“What?”

“Your nail polish.” Connor yanked his hand away. He narrowed his eyes.

“What, not masculine enough for you? Fuck you, Evan.”

“No! I-I like it.”

“Shut up.”

“I really do! It's cool. It matches your black aesthetic or whatever it is that you- I dunno. Sorry.” He bit his lip and avoided eye contact. Connor thought it was kind of cute.

He gave a breathy laugh. “...Thanks.”


	3. Chapter Three

Evan woke up to an earthquake. Or, that's what he thought. His heart rate spiked as he jumped to consciousness and came face to face with Connor as he was shaking him by his shirt. Evan felt his eyes widen in the darkness, trying to suck in all the light they could.

“Wake up jerkface!” Connor was yelling in his face. 

“S-Stop it, please stop!” Evan pushed himself against the wall and curled into himself, pulling his knees to his chest.

“Well then why don't you stop? You-you were doing it on purpose, I know you were. You just wanted me to freak out and get in trouble with these stupid camp people!”

“What? I-I don't know what you… what're you t-talking about?” his voice sounded pathetically quiet and shaky. He could barely form sentences as he felt the tears sting the back of his eyes. He squeezed them shut as Connor yelled in his face.

“You were ‘talking in your sleep’ about my sister! What, are you pretending to have weird dreams about her just to piss me off?”

Evan turned a bright red. He had had feelings for Zoe for a while, and now she was at the same camp as him and his subconscious was loving it. Just his luck he had to bunk with Connor and just so happened to talk in his sleep. The universe really loved him right now.

“No I… I wasn't trying to make you mad I swear I was asleep.”

“Bull.”

“No, please! I… uh…” He felt the tears begin to streak down his face. He was breaking down. He was trying to catch his breath, interrupting his speech.

“Hey!” Connor shook his shoulder. Suddenly he was sitting next to Evan and had a more gentle tone. “Hey dude I- calm down. I-I'm sorry. Hey!” He started to panic slightly. He began to slowly rub Evan’s back. “C’mon man, breathe!”

Evan began to take deep breaths, feeling his heart slow. He swallowed hard as his tears slowed. There he sat in a shaking ball in the dark with Connor Murphy rubbing on him. _What a great start_ he thought. All the crying even gave him hiccups which was annoying at best.

He thought his hiccups sounded stupid. He was so embarrassed, having an attack in front of this stranger. He'd dreamt about his sister! What was wrong with him? That's creepy. Maybe Connor should be mad because deep down he's a major creep who has pervy dreams about his sister. He was disgusting.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

So, he gave Hansen a panic attack. Not very cool. Hansen had some pervy sex dream about his sister or something. Also not cool. Hansen then got hiccups after his episode. Really cute. They sat in silence for a second as Evan calmed down, neither really knowing what to say. Evan was the one to break it, timidly.

“I'm sorry.” Connor sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Me too. Just… you know, try not to… don't talk about my sister around me. If you like her, keep it to yourself.” Connor bit. Evan flinched slightly and Connor had the urge to take his hand. That would be weird though, why would he do that?

“Yeah. S-Sorry.” Evan sniffled. “I really didn't mean to, uh, to upset you.”

“I could say the same.” Connor climbed out of Evan’s bed and walked over to his own. “Well it's… it's only like 5:00 o’clock so you can go back to sleep I guess.” Evan slowly laid back down, still curled into a ball and on top of his covers.

“Sorry.”

“Shut up and sleep Hansen.” Evan snapped his eyes shut. He was asleep in seconds, probably exhausted emotionally. Connor knew how that felt all too well. He stayed awake, staring at the slow rise and fall of Evan’s chest. He looked at the frail boy and almost felt a smile rise to his face.

He could not be crushing on this little punk. A punk who obviously liked his sister. The thought made his blood boil, but not from anger. From...jealousy? Couldn't be. He wouldn't let himself fall for _that_ kid. He turned away from him, staring at the wall instead. _Don't be stupid_ echoed around his head. He wouldn't be.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Evan managed to pull himself from the bed a few hours later when the morning bell went off and found his way to a shower. He didn't see Connor around at all which was weird, but he wouldn't question it. Once he was clean he slipped on shorts and his camp shirt.

It was slightly too short due to Evan giving them the wrong size at sign ups and being too scared to correct himself. _Because what kind of moron says the wrong shirt size?_ He tugged on it uncomfortably as he found his way out of the cabin and into the fresh, morning air.

“Hey.” came Connor’s voice. Evan practically jumped out of his skin. He looked over at Connor whose hair was wet as if he had showered, but Evan hadn't seen him. It kind of glowed in the sunlight and looked really nice. 

He also wore his camp shirt which was slightly too large on him, ironically. 

“You gotta chill, man. You are always on edge.” He stomped out the cigarette he had been smoking and kicked it off the porch. He was going to apologize, but thought better of it.

“Yeah I just… didn't see you.” He played with the hem of his shirt as he stared out over the camp. “It is kind of nice. B-Being in nature anyway. I really like the trees.”

“Trees, huh?”

“Mhm. The willow is my favorite. It's just sorta… c-calming. Did you know, forested watersheds provide quality drinking water to more than 180 million Americans. I mean, that's pretty...um...” Evan felt his face start to burn as he looked over at Connor who looked back at him with a side smile and furrowed eyebrows. “Sorry, I-”

“Don't ruin it. I was kind of impressed.”

“Really?”

“Well… I mean you're a super dork, but it's kind of cool that you know random facts about trees.”  
Evan gave a small laugh at his comment. Connor smirked.

“Well… t-tell me something you like.”

Connor shrugged. “...I guess I like to paint. I don't do it much anymore.”

“Why did you stop?”

“Reasons I'd rather not discuss.”

“O-Okay. Sorry.”

Connor rolled his eyes. Another bell rang out and they saw other counselors start to make their way to the mess hall.

“Guess we should go.” Connor began to walk toward the hall and Evan followed him. He looked over at Connor every now and then. His hair was drying fast and it became kind of fluffy and pretty. In fact, when he thought about it, Connor was just kind of pretty in general. In a totally platonic way. Right?

They reached the hall, and not a second later was Evan being yanked away by his shirt. He was suddenly face to face with Zoe Murphy. Inches apart and his cheeks squished between her hands. 

“Are you okay? He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?”

“Wh-Who?”

“The psycho you slept in the same room with!” Evan pulled away gently. He shot a look to Connor who's eyes were full of anger.

“N-No. Of course not, why would he do that?”

“What did he do, brainwash you?”

“Fuck you Zoe.” Connor growled.

“He didn't do anything to me. We were...fine. It was fine.” Zoe narrowed her eyes, still obviously not convinced.

“Whatever.” She relented. “I'm watching you though.” She said to Connor before walking away. Evan was scared to look Connor in the eyes. He could practically feel the hot anger pouring off of him.

“She’s so… ugh!” he groaned, frustrated. Evan wanted him to calm down. He wanted the happy Connor or at least the calm Connor who talked about liking to paint and made fun of him and his tree facts. Evan panicked and took Connor’s hand in his.

Connor yanked it away and Evan felt his heart drop. He didn't really know why as if that wasn't a stupid decision. He was going to walk away before he felt a hand on his shoulder. It slowly slipped down his arm until Connor's hand was gently clasping Evan’s again. 

He looked up at Connor, trying to hide his giddy smile. What was wrong with him? He was probably just happy he was able to console his… friend? _Let's not jump to conclusions._ he thought to himself. But then again, who holds hands unless they are a little more than acquaintances? At least from Evan’s end, they were closer to being friends than acquaintances and he would leave it at that.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Connor was a little more than caught off guard by Evan taking his hand. He had yanked his own away, not knowing how to react. When he saw the flash of disappointment on Evan’s face though, he couldn't refuse it. Evan had smiled.

It was beautiful.

The rest of the counselor meeting was spent picking activities. Connor and Evan ended up getting art and nature walks. They also somehow ended up with music which they didn't know what they were going to do, but oh well. Connor was glad to finally get out of there. One last day of just counselors before the campers came.

He wasn't looking forward to it. But thinking about having Evan as his partner made it easier already.

 _Wait, what?_ He looked over at Evan as they walked toward the art shed to take a look at what kind of supplies they had going on. He noticed how soft his hair looked and the fullness of his lips. He thought about what it might be like to kiss them. He froze in his place and sighed in defeat. _I have a fucking crush on Evan Hansen._


	4. Chapter Four

A bonfire. Celebrating their last day of freedom before all the kids get to the camp. Evan got a little more tense around fire, but he tried not to think about it. It had taken him forever to convince Connor to come with him instead of staying in the cabin.

_“P-Please? Don't be such a-”_

_“Watch yourself Hansen.”_

_“Just come, please? I don't wanna go out there by the fire by myself. No one would talk to me.”_ Evan had looked down at his hand, biting his lip in nervousness. 

Connor had given in easily after that. Now they sat near the fire with sticks of marshmallows. He sat close to Connor, kind of chilly even with the fire going. He pulled his marshmallow out of the fire, but got too nervous to bring it close and it fell.

Connor laughed slightly. “Here Hansen.” He blew the fire out on his marshmallow and gave it to him. Evan ate it happily.

“Mmm. You know, I-I’ve never been camping.”

“Really? I mean, even Larry forced me to go once.”

“Larry?”

“My dad, biologically. An asshole, personally.” 

Evan laughed. Connor turned away with a small smile. 

“What about you? I can't imagine your dad not trying to take you out at least once.”

“Oh, m-my dad, uh, he- he left when I was seven. I don't talk to him much. It's pretty awkward.” Evan shrugged. Connor wanted to comfort him so bad. What could possibly be comforting about him though?

He would probably scare Evan off if he opened his arms to him. With his sharp edges and creepily long fingers.

“Sorry man.”

“It's okay.” Connor noticed how Evan shivered slightly. He noticed the sliver of his back exposed due to the size of Evan’s shirt being slightly too small. His skin looked soft, just like the rest of Evan. Connor wanted nothing more than to wrap himself around Evan’s soft frame. He settled on sharing his warmth instead.

“Here.” He said, slipping his sweatshirt off and giving it to Evan.

Evan looked at it with wide eyes as Connor placed it in his hands. 

“I...you- don't you want to keep it on? I mean won't you get cold or something? You had it on for a reason I assume w-which would most likely be that you're cold and i-i-in that case you should-”

“Dude! Just put it on.”

“Sorry.” He slipped it on quickly and wrapped himself in its warmness. He pulled the shirt up over his face slightly, covering the wide smile he wore. It smelled like Christmas somehow, which was weird, but he liked it.

He chanced a look at Connor who was watching him with a small smile. It quickly disappeared and was replaced with a blush at being caught staring.

_He was smiling because you look stupid. He probably just gave you his shirt so he could make fun of the way you reacted. You're such a loser, it doesn't mean anything. Nothing. At. All._

Evan was suddenly a lot less happy. He looked away, a blush coming over his face as well.

“Hansen,” Connor started. Evan heard something in his voice other than sarcasm and anger for once. He couldn't place what it was, but it made him uneasy and curious. Before he could say anything else, though, Zoe and Alana were right behind them.

“Connor, can I ask you something?” Alana interrupted.

“You just did.”

“Oh.” Alana stood with a frown and Zoe groaned, grabbing Connor's hand and yanking him away somewhere. Evan stayed focused on the fire, anxious about the now empty space next to him. Not too much later it was filled once again. He looked over and was disappointed to find Jared.

“Jeez Ev, don't look so happy to see me.” Evan blushed, not knowing his emotions were so blatant.

“I-I didn't mean to… sorry.” Evan squeaked.

“I'm more sorry for you.”

Evan looked at him in confusion. “What?”

“You know, with the way Freddy Kreuger was making eyes at you, I would be more than concerned.”

“J-Jared, what are you talking about?”

Jared made a sound that was a mix between a scoff and a laugh. “How could you be so oblivious?”

Evan was getting nervous. What was he talking about? Was someone going to surprise him with something? He didn't like surprises at all. He once passed out when his dad visited to throw him a surprise party. He did not have fun at that party.

“Uh, o-oblivious to what, exactly?”

“Man, you really don't know? Have fun figuring that out.” Jared started to get up and Evan’s heart skipped a beat.

“Jared, don't-don’t do that. Please don't. I don't do well w-with suspense, you know that!”

Jared shrugged. “Yeah, I know. That's why it's fun.” He laughed loudly. “Love you!” Jared got up.

“NononoJaredpleasedon’tPLEASE!” Evan was left alone and getting weird stares. He curled into Connor's sweatshirt for comfort and sighed. _Bonfires suck._

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Connor was being dragged away from Evan and becoming increasingly more pissed. They were halfway to the lake by the time he yanked his arm away.

“What the hell do you guys want?”

“To know what's going on with you and Evan?” Zoe bit.

“Yeah, if you're leading him on, I will be forced to hurt you. He is one of my closest acquaintances.”

Connor rolled his eyes. “I would love to see that. And why don't you guys mind your own business? What are you talking about?”

They exchanged a look before turning back to him.

“We are talking about your apparent crush on Evan.” Zoe crossed her arms.

Connor felt a small burning sensation in his cheeks. “What? I-I don't have a crush on that dork.”

“The sharing of the sweatshirt and the marshmallows and the constant stolen glances and smiles that you don't want anyone else to see when you look at him, I could go on! I actually prepared a list if you would like me to.” Alana gave a small smile. “When we said apparent, we meant apparent.”

He looked between the two of them blankly. He didn't know how to respond. He'd never been so obvious in his life. He'd never had a crush to be obvious about! Yet here he was, falling head over heels for this kid in all of two days and it was apparently obvious to everyone. 

“So what? You don't have anything to do with it.”

This time Zoe smiled, but it was a troublesome smile. An ‘I am definitely plotting something’ smile. Connor didn't like that.

“Oh, we have everything to do with it. I will make sure Evan figures it out by the end of the summer. You have my word!”

“Oh, now you want to help me?”

“I'm doing it for Evan because he likes you for some reason and it makes him happy and you don't seem to be hurting him, so yeah. He just needs to know you like him back and realize his own feelings.”

“Right, super easy. Since when are you buddies with Evan anyway? You've never noticed him before.”

“And you have?” Alana inquired.

“Whatever. Just… I don't know. Behave you weirdos.”

“No promises.” Zoe winked before walking away with Alana. They walked pretty close together, but Connor wasn't going to say anything about that.

When Connor finally got back to Evan, he was curled up in a ball again. He rushed over, immediately concerned.

“Oh god, you aren't having another attack are you?” Evan looked at him, his eyes a mix of fear and confusion. 

“J-Jared came over here and-and said that I was being super oblivious to something and he wouldn't tell me what a-and now I-I just don't know what to expect. I don't like surprises, I can't handle them.” 

Connor scooted close to him and wrapped a cautious arm around him. He flinched slightly, but leaned into it making Connor relax.

“I'm sure it's okay. Jared is an asshole, why would you let him get to you? He's probably just doing it to fuck with you because he knows he can. He thinks you're an easy target.”

“Because I am. I'm such a weak, stupid, loser who can't stand up for himself and w-who annoys everyone and always disappoints his mom because he can't do anything right and-” Connor wrapped him in a hug.

He did it. He couldn't believe it himself. He had barely touched anyone else in a friendly manner since he was in elementary school let alone hugged someone. Yet here he was, squeezing Evan Hansen half to death and loving it. Loving his warmth and his scent and his softness and he wanted any excuse to do this all the time.

But he grudgingly pulled away. Evan stared up at him with wide, innocent eyes like a child was trapped inside him. That's how he looked. That's how he felt. Connor had felt that numerous times before. Helpless.

“Dude, you fucking rock. It probably doesn't mean much from me but… I mean I think you're an okay guy.” He shrugged. _Man, I am so fucking comforting_ he thought sarcastically. Evan gave a sad smile anyway. Probably a pity smile. A ‘thanks for trying, but you failed’ smile.

“Can we just… g-go back to the, uh, the cabin?”

“Sure.”

The bonfire wrapped up and they all went back to their cabins. Evan immediately laid down on his bed and fell asleep. He still wore Connor’s sweatshirt.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will probably be really long though so there’s that! Thanks for reading! Even though this was kind of just a weird filler chapter.♡♡

Evan woke up with a knot of dread in his stomach. He knew the campers would be arriving that day and it scared him. Little kids made him feel like even more of a tiny, helpless child. He got extra awkward around them, not really wanting to interact. Little kids are also the most judgy type of people so there’s that contributing to his nerves.

Great, he's scared of children. _Everything you want in a counselor._ he berated himself. He got up and scratched at his arm and realized he still had on Connor's sweatshirt. He smiled to himself, getting a kind of light feeling inside. He took it off and laid it gently on the bed before getting up to stretch.

He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. In and out. _It'll be okay. Kids are just that, kids and you are seventeen. You can not let them intimidate you._ Suddenly he heard a cough. He opened his eyes to see a flushed Connor, standing awkwardly in the doorway with wet hair once again. He also held something in his hand.

“I, uh… I-I got you a bigger shirt since you seemed so uncomfortable.” He tossed it Evan’s way and he fumbled to catch it, but ultimately failed. “Sorry.” Connor squeaked. 

“I-It's… okay.” Evan raised his eyebrow at him as he bent to pick it up. He didn't know why Connor was acting so strange. “Thank you.” 

“Don't mention it.” He ran a hand through his hair. Evan wished he could touch Connor’s hair. Maybe he could just… try and see what happens instead of being scared all the time.

“Well I-I’m gonna go shower so… see you. soon.” Connor just waved as he stared at the ground. Evan grew slightly worried as he left. _You're so ugly, he can't even look at you in the morning. God you're pathetic._ Evan walked to the shower with a frown.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

God, Evan Hansen was killing Connor slowly. He comes back from a shower and of course Hansen is standing in the middle of the room, stretching. His hair is adorably messy and he's got adorable dimples in his back and Connor almost passed out.

He had frozen up, staring like an idiot and probably making Evan uncomfortable. _So stupid and creepy. Can you not scare people off for once?_ Evan had quickly retreated and left Connor alone. He was kind of happy so that Evan wouldn't see him like that anymore. Evan was like his weakness, it's ridiculous. 

Connor shook his head trying to clear it. _Pull yourself together you weirdo._

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

The kids were arriving. Connor did not want to deal with that right now. He was one of the counselors required to go help kids get up to their cabins and stuff though. He groaned as he walked down the hill toward the parking lots where all the kids were. Suddenly he was joined by someone.

He was prepared with a smile, hoping it was Evan. He was more than disappointed to see it was Zoe. His smile dropped and he rolled his eyes at her.

“Oh, I'm sorry I'm not who you wanted me to be.”  
She poked at him as she talked to him as if he were a puppy.

He swatted at her. “Get away from me.”

“Ugh, don't be such a fucking sour puss all the time. I just wanted to tell you that phase one of ‘Operation: Make Evan Realize He’s Gay As Fuck For You’ is a go.”

“Right. Sounds promising.” He answered sarcastically. “What do you have planned exactly?”

“You'll just have to wait until tonight! See you later brother.” she patted him on the back. Connor groaned. Zoe didn't see his slight smile though.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Kids are overwhelming. Evan had had to bribe three kids with s'mores just to make them let go of their moms. One kid had asked why he stuttered so much which only made him even more flustered and did not help in that department. 

He finally finished up and was on his way back when he was joined by Alana and Jared. Odd that they were together, but he didn't really care at the moment.

“Hey Evan, we are planning a little something tonight after all the kids are in bed and stuff.” Alana started.

“And we need you to come.” Jared input.

“Wh-uh-what exactly is it?”

“Oh just a little game. It'll be fun and take your mind off the stress of the day! And you have to because Connor is too so you know it's cool.” 

“Yeah, cause that freak doesn't like anything.” Jared grumbled. Alana elbowed him and Evan felt a twinge of annoyance.

“D-Don’t talk about him like-like that. He's not a freak.”

“Oh, because you know him _so_ well Evan. Because he's suddenly your best friend and you guys know so much about each other and- wait, no you don't. You just met him.”

“Well… I-I...ugh! I don't care, you don't have to be mean Jared.”

“Alright, don't get your nipples in a twist. Just be there tonight. Tree house, right by the lake. It'll be super fun. At least for me.” Jared laughed and walked off. Alana gave Evan a smile and a squeeze of the arm.

“It'll be okay, Evan.” she said before walking away. He couldn't help but think there was something more to that statement than what it seemed.

Evan got back to find all the kids in the bunk, sitting around Connor and just playing cards. Connor looked up at him.

“Oh there you are. Been waiting for you. Guys, this is the other counselor, Evan.” A chorus of recognition came from the group of boys.

“Uh… hi.”

“You're right, he _is_ adorable.” one of the boys spoke up, addressing Connor. A blush immediately caressed his face as he looked up at Evan. Evan barely noticed though. 

Evan stood blushing in the center of the room. He felt hot and lightheaded. He felt his throat fill with happiness and close up. _He thinks I'm adorable? That's impossible! It can't be, he thinks-_

“You… you think…” Connor stood up, concern on his face.

“You okay man?” Evan went to reply, but nothing came out. Instead, black spots took over his vision and he found himself unconscious in Connor's arms.

“Great going dude.” He chastised the camper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will probably be really long though so there’s that! Thanks for reading! Even though this was kind of just a weird filler chapter.♡♡


	6. Chapter Six

“...van? Evan! EVAN!” Evan’s eyes popped open at the sound of Connor’s voice. When his eyes adjusted, he was greeted by Connor and the rest of the kids crowding his vision, all hovering over him in a circle. He felt his stomach flutter. When he met Connor’s eyes. _He looks especially pretty at this angle._

“You okay?” one of the kids asked. His face burned under their eyes. 

“Y-Yeah. I-I’m-I’m okay.” he squeaked. 

“Alright guys, give him some air. Let's go, get your asses outside.” Connor instructed. All the boys left the cabin, only grumbling slightly as Connor sat on the bed where Evan was located. Evan sat up slowly and looked into Connor's eyes. He stared back. 

“You…” Evan broke the silence that had fallen. “Y-You think I'm… that I'm-” 

“Adorable. Yes. You are super cute. J-Just saying.” Connor bit his lip and looked down at his lap. This was insane, right? Was this his way of confessing? Is this how he would profess his love to Evan? He probably didn't know what was going on and Connor was just scaring him even farther away- 

“You're really pretty. I mean… I just think you're really cute and I didn't really know what I was supposed to say about it because… well I don't know, I-I thought you would blow up at me or something and it's in a totally platonic way but I want-I-I want you to know that you are beautiful and this is happening really fast and I don't want to rush into anything but I… I mean you are a cool person. I dunno, are we friends? I wanna be friends. I've never really had friends and I… I'll shut up now.” Evan fidgeted with his hands, looking anywhere but at Connor. Connor grabbed his chin and forced him to look his way. He was smiling. The biggest smile Evan had seen from him. He never wanted it to leave his face. 

“I… yes. We are friends.” He answered simply. It almost felt like he was holding something back, but Evan wouldn't address it. He didn't even notice because _Connor wants to be your friend you loser! Who even knew he liked people at all, let alone you? Now here he is! Perfect._ “Th-That’s… I… thank you.” 

“Thank _you_.” 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ 

“Drunk truth or dare? That's what we are doing?” Connor questioned the three sitting across the tree house from he and Evan. Dinner had come and gone and now they had snuck away, embarking on their late night excursion. The campers in Connor’s cabin were actually pretty chill considering their age and such. He was thankful for that, because he felt as though he would not be able to tolerate bad kids without violence. That would not be the best situation. 

“What's wrong with it? Evan is all for it, aren't you?” Jared poked at Evan. 

“I-I don't really like… g-getting drunk and what if… what-what if they find us and we get in trouble and we are all fired and they tell the cops and all the parents and-” 

“Evan, sweetie, shut up please.” Alana smiled sweetly at him. “It will be fine. They aren't going to come looking for us. They trust us… maybe a little too much, but they do. Now, the game.” 

“It's just truth or dare. You refuse to fulfill a challenge, you drink. If they do it, the asker drinks. Hopefully, we are all fucked by the end of this.” Zoe explained. “That's when people get really gutsy.” 

“Alright, I get to go first because I have this all planned out. Evan, truth or dare?” 

“Is… Is Jared allowed to ask me? I don't think he should be.” 

“Too bad. Pick one Hansen!” 

“O-Okay, truth.” 

“You're super bisexual, right?” 

“Jared, what the hell.” Zoe interrupted. “You don't have to answer if you don't want to Evan.”  


“But then he has to drink.” 

“You can't just force someone to come out to you Kleinman. What kind of asshole does that?” Connor defended. 

“This one!” 

“Guys!” Evan called for their attention, but shrunk into himself as they all focused on him. “I...I really just don't know so…” 

“There Jared, happy?” 

“I guess.” He said before taking a drink. And so it started. A few drinks later from everyone, especially Evan, He was braiding Connor’s hair as Zoe sat contemplating a question. 

“Okay yes, I definitely had a Justin Beiber phase. Sue me.” 

“With pleasure.” Connor groaned. 

“Oh shut up, I think it's cute.” Alana spoke up, shooting Zoe a smile. 

“Okay, my turn.” Evan entered with a hiccup. He was obviously a little beyond buzzed and way less high strung. “Alana, truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to stop acting like-like you're not totally dating Zoe.” Everyone froze, staring at Evan. He looked up from his handiwork on Connor's head and stared at them blankly. Usually someone who would shrink away from their stares, the alcohol kept him calm. “What?”

“Evan, you have no chill when you're drunk. I think I like this side of you better.”

“Oh shut up Jared.” Alana snapped. “Also, how can you accuse me of dating Zoe like that?”

“Would you be getting so defensive if it wasn't true?”

“Okay but you're basically forcing me out and I don't appreciate it. What if I just said ‘Hey Evan, will you just own up to your obvious crush on Connor?’ Would you appreciate that? Or what if I said the same to Connor since that's pretty obvious too. Just accept your feelings already, jeez.”

There was a pause. Alana went from annoyed to concerned in a matter of seconds. Connor felt himself starting to shake and his face grew hard.

“Way to put it gently Alana.” his voice was low and thunderous. Connor felt the anger and embarrassment rising inside of him, but he didn't explode. He just sat, Evan’s hands lingering in his hair as they all sat awkwardly.

“Well shit,” came Evan's voice. “Is it really that noticeable? I thought I was hiding it kind of well. But then again, I did flat out tell you that I thought you were hot which is really not something one guy says to another platonically even though that's what I said it was but I guess deep down it kind of wasn't and I wanted to see how you would respond and I don't-”

Evan suddenly wasn't able to talk. It was like something was physically in his way and...oh. Connor was kissing him. That was a little more than… fast paced. It was more than he expected. Suddenly it was like all the alcohol drained from him and took away his courage. _How could even alcohol fail me? What if I taste like alcohol or I'm not a good kisser? What if it actually sucks and Connor’s just being nice by not pulling away and… and just shut up and enjoy it, why don't you?_

For once he did. He just forgot about all the judgement and lost himself in Connor’s affection. He thought he heard Jared whooping or something as his heart beat filled his ears. Connor was holding his face in his hands and they were surprisingly soft. They were gentle and loving and… perfect. It was perfect.

“This worked quicker than I thought.” Zoe muttered to Alana. Alana smiled and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

“Oh god, why am _I_ single?”

“Cause you suck, Jared.” Connor said, reluctantly breaking away from Evan. He looked back at him with a smile as Evan beamed at him. He got up and assaulted his cheeks with kisses. “God you are so cute.” Evan went red in the face and looked down at the floor.

“Your hair is going to be straight fire in the morning.” They all laughed.

“Never say that again, please.” Jared groaned.

“Evan, screw Jared. Say that more please.”  
They all laugh again before ending with a sigh. “Jesus, we are such a sitcom.”

“That's one jacked up sitcom.” Jared shook his head. That may have been kind of true, but it definitely had its moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no plan for this or where it is going so I'm sorry if it gets kind of weird or boring or fast paced or something at any point, I'm just trying to move on down the river. Thanks for reading my trash♡♡


	7. Chapter Seven

Perfect. Connor had said it about Evan before and he would say it again. Everything about him was beautiful and excitable and adorable and just. Perfect. Connor kneeled by Evan’s bed, staring at him. His cheek was squished against the pillow which squished his lips and he never looked cuter. He smelled like sunshine and his cheeks looked soft and warm.

Connor cupped the cheek of the sleeping boy and gently stroked it with his thumb. It was incredibly soft; it almost felt impossible that one day there might be hair there. Evan didn't even _look_ like someone who could grow facial hair, and Connor liked it that way.

He smiled, something he'd been doing a lot of lately. Something he'd done very rarely before this ray of sunshine came into his life, and now here he was: smiling like a moron at a sleepaway camp, and staring at the cutest person he'd ever met. This was crazy, unheard of, impossible. This would mean that his parents had done something… right. Something that benefited him.

He didn't like the idea of that, but he would take it if it meant he got Evan. He kissed Evan sweetly on the lips causing the boy to smile slightly in his sleep and mumble something.

“Wake up Hansen.” He kissed him again and again until Evan’s eyes fluttered open a little. Connor kissed him again and his eyes were wide open. He bolted upright and was back against the wall all in one motion.

“What's wrong?” Connor asked, concern written on his face.

“Wh-what’s-what’re you, uh, what're you doing?” Evan stumbled through the sentence.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you just… you-you just kissed me and I mean we-we’re just friends?” His voice rose as if it were a question. Connor would have thought it a joke if he didn't look so seriously scared. Confused. He doesn't know. _This_ Evan doesn't know what's happened. Connor’s smile fell immediately. 

“We are?”

“Last time I checked, yes!” Evan pulled the covers up to his chin like a scared little kid. His eyes were wide like that of an owl. Connor was seething all at once. He didn't know who he was more angry at: Evan or himself? He couldn't be mad at Evan. It's not really his fault, is it?

_No, it's Zoe’s. It's Alana’s- It's yours! Don't flip on Evan, do NOT flip on Ev-_

“Right, of course! Because nothing good for me could possibly last, no.”

“Connor what… I-I don't know what's wrong.”

“Last night?”

“I… don't really remember last night.” He squeaked.

“Yeah, that's the issue! You're so clueless! Stupid, stupid tree hugging asshole who can't hold his liquor.” He got up and left the cabin, not even looking at Evan. He knew _he_ was the asshole here, but he didn't think on it in that moment. He just walked out and kept walking, mindlessly. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Evan was not crying. Not crying hard at least. He was crying more than hard. His face was buried in his pillow and the tears flowed freely. He could barely breathe, but he didn't mind. He wished he would just suffocate and be able to leave the earth and not worry about anything anymore. 

Death by pillow would be ten times better than going around and somehow disappointing everyone he came into contact with. He didn't deserve friends, happiness, it would all just end badly as always. He had Connor, and he had somehow ruined that too! Without even knowing what he did, of all things.

He couldn't hear the door to the cabin open over his choked sobs.

“Uh… Evan?” came one of the kid’s’ voices. Terrance, he thought it belonged to. “You… okay?”

“Totally fine. J-Just practicing for, uh, a… something, okay? Just go to breakfast or something.” He mumbled into the pillow, hiccuping with sobs.

He felt Terrance sit on the bed with him. He started to gently rub his back. “Dude, it's okay. What happened?”

Evan sat up and rubbed his eyes so he could see clearly. “I-I dunno, I…” _I just messed something up. I'm a screw up. I'm and idiot. I should have ended it before now. I should just end it._ Suddenly Zoe burst through the door, a look of anger and concern on her face.

“Evan!” she called. Evan was somewhat scared of what was about to happen, but instead of breaking him like he thought, she pulled him up into a hug. She smelled good, kind of like cupcakes mixed with nature. “I'm sorry.”

Evan still didn't know what was really going on and he voiced this.

“Last night you got kind of drunk and… well… some things happened with you and Connor that were a little more than friendly.”

His eyes widened. What had he done? Kissed him? Confessed to liking him more than friends? What if he'd unconsciously asked to be his boyfriend and now here he was.

“Oh no he… I… it's my fault. This is all my fault.”

“No Evan, _we_ got you drunk.”

“And I accepted it! I could have not participated and-and now… now it's just me.” He said the last part so quiet, the other two in the room couldn't hear.

“Evan..?” Zoe interrupted the silence that had fallen.

“Can I… be alone please?” Zoe nodded, giving his hand a squeeze with a sad smile on her face. Terrance followed her out and there he was. Alone, like he deserved. With his own thoughts, which was never a good thing.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Zoe and Jared practically tackled Connor from behind as he walked from the mess hall.

“What the hell?”

“I could say the same to you, Murphy!” Jared retorted. He sounded… mad. Annoyed, upset like Connor had never seen him.

“What did you say to Evan?” Zoe asked.

“Same thing I should say to you two.”

“What is wrong with you?” Jared was getting close. Too close. “How could you hurt him like that? You don't know how unstable he is. He doesn't seem so bad on the outside, but the inside is a constant battle between good and evil! You'll set him off balance!”

“What the fuck are you even talking about Kleinman? I know you aren't talking to me about being mean to Evan, the way you talk to him!” Connor pushed Jared out of his face. He knew Jared was right. He had regretted the words as soon as he had said them, but the anger was more powerful, and it only grew. “You are probably the source of most of his anxiety as much as you make fun of him. And Zoe, I'm sorry I hurt your friend. I didn't know you guys were so close! Oh wait, you aren't! None of you are close with him. In fact, _I_ , me of all people, probably know him better than both of you combined!”

“If you knew or cared, you wouldn't have done what you did.”

“If _you_ knew or cared, you would know that he's had a crush on you forever. You're the one that he wants, not me.” _Like always._ “So go claim your puppy. I'm done with him.” He walked off, not looking back. And they let him. They let him walk away. _No one wants to deal with you. They'd be better off without you anyway. You're beyond saving. Hopefully they won't try to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. I've been kind of busy and I didn't know what to write, but here we are! Super terrible, sucky chapter :D


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of intense so I just want to warn you. Also, there will probably only be like one or two chapters after this so thank you all for reading!

Evan had been moping after him for the last two days: begging, pleading, hoping! “Take me back! Please, come back!” Connor couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Evan to move on! He deserved better than Connor. Creepy, freaky Connor who blew up at people and scared everyone. He would make sure Evan figured that out. 

Connor was walking to the dining hall for dinner, ready to eat virtually alone like he had been when Evan caught up with him. He looked tired, red lined his eyes like he hadn't stopped crying for days. Everything about him was even worse than before: posture, speech, appearance. He was bursting at the seams.

If Connor could just make him get it through his head, maybe he would get better. _Just stop beating yourself up! Stop it, stop it, stop it Hansen!_

“Stop it!” Connor stopped in his tracks and so did Evan.

“S-s-stop wha-”

“Stop following me! Stop coming up to me and not saying anything. Quit moping, quit crying, quit begging and apologizing! It's over!” He could see the tears creep up behind Evan’s eyes. _Stop. Just apologize to him, make it better instead. NO, KEEP GOING!_

“But-But I-”

“No, okay? We are not friends! We never were friends and we never will be friends. I barely know you, you barely know me. All we are are two dudes who were assigned to work together! I don't need you to be all buddy buddy with me! Now quit crying over me and stop being so pathetic! Leave me alone.” He saw the teaspoon of light, of hope, leave his eyes in that moment. It pained him, yet he didn't do anything to help it.

_It's for his own good, it's for his own good._

“A-alone?” He squeaked.

“Yes, go away! Nobody wants you here.” _Too far. You know it._

“Go away.” He repeated. It was calm, eerily calm. He didn't start crying again or anything. His face was blank. _He snapped out of it! Or, he just... snapped._ Connor watched him as he stood there, seemingly thinking over something before nodding and walking off.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

He started acting kind of normal again. He wasn't crying, he wasn't begging. Something was still missing though. The light was still gone. Connor didn't think on it, simply glad Evan had finally realized he was better than that. Better than Connor.

He had been going about his daily camp schedule normally and interacting with the kids. He was just… okay. _It was for his own good. You did it._ Connor had thought. Then one day, right before his nature walk and his last activity for the day, he came into the craft house. The kids greeted him and he greeted them back, but swiftly moved back to the storage closet.

He emerged with a jump rope. Odd, yet Connor didn't bat an eye. It was a little later when it was dinner time and the kids had come back from the nature walk by themselves. Connor sat at their regular table with the kids with a confused look.

“Where's Evan?”

“He said he was enjoying it a lot and wanted to stay out for a little longer. So he sent us back here.” Charlie answered him.

“What did you guys do with that jump rope?” They looked just as confused as he did.

“What jump rope?”

“He grabbed one right before he left for the   
walk.”

“Well then he must of put it somewhere else.”

Connor didn't know what was going on and apparently, none of the others did either as they came up to him after dinner.

“What the fuck did you do to him?” Jared shoved Connor as he walked up behind him. Connor spun around in anger.

“Screw you Kleinman!” He shoved him back. “Leave me alone.”

“We need to find him! Something is wrong, he's been way too chill lately.”

“Maybe he's, I dunno, enjoying nature since he's at a freaking camp! And what's wrong with him being chill?”

“Since when is he ever like that, Connor?” Zoe butt in.

“Since when do you care so much, Zoe?”

“Ugh, we don't have time for this!” Jared stormed off toward the trails. Connor groaned and debated for all of five seconds before running after him with Zoe and Alana.

“Made up your mind huh?”

“Shut up and let's find him.” They all walked the trails, looking around as close as they could. He wasn't anywhere near the path it seemed. They decided to split up, going into the actual trees and searching high and low.

They were about ready to go back and see if he was in the camp this whole time when Zoe suddenly let out a high pitched scream, closely followed by Alana's. The two boys ran toward the sound in haste, both hearts racing. 

“Zoe! Zoe, what is-” Connor quickly cut himself off. They emerged in a clearing near a tree that had branches closer to the ground. It was obvious what had set them off. Because this wasn't just some tree, this tree held a person. A person, hanging from a jump rope.

Everything had slowed down. It felt as though Connor was staring at the scene for years, taking it in. He had done this. It was his fault. He felt as if he might explode, spontaneously combust, choke on his own tears. But not now. Now was time to do something right for once.

“Go get help!” He screamed at the others. Zoe and Alana ran off immediately, going faster than Connor had ever seen them. He handed Jared a pair of scissors he had in his pocket from the art shed and he set off, climbing up and sawing at the rope as Connor stood below to catch Evan. Evan, who wasn't moving.

Connor could hear nothing over the pounding of his heart in his ears. _He's dead. You killed him, it's too late you moron. Stop trying._ Never stop trying. Jared finally got through the thin rope and Evan fell the short distance into Connor’s arms.

He laid Evan gently on the ground, starting in on CPR. Maybe he hadn't been gone for long. Maybe it would work. It had to work. His hands were shaky as he stared down at his lifeless body. His warmth and softness was gone. The whole world disappeared and it was just him and Evan. Him trying to bring back Evan who deserved so much better. 

He was caught up, his eyes slowly being blinded by the tears that were filling them. Nothing, nothing, nothing. Nothing is happening! Something needs to happen! Something happened. Evan started coughing up a storm. He coughed so hard, and Connor had never been happier to hear it.

The tears flowed freely now as he held Evan close to him. A live, breathing, warm Evan.

Connor didn't know what to say, happiness filling his throat. So he didn't speak, he enjoyed Evan’s presence. As he started to calm down he noticed Jared who had an array of emotions on his face, but the most prominent was relief. Relief and joy.

Jared gave him a curt nod and Connor nodded back. He stood, lifting the boy who still hadn't spoken a word and carried him out of the trees and toward the ambulance lights. The whole camp was starting to gather as they loaded him into the vehicle. Connor watched it pull off, almost ready to pass out.

_It's okay now. It has to be okay._

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

His heart was pumping. It was beating, his lungs were working, his blood was flowing. Evan was alive, and he didn't like it. He didn't remember how, really, but he knew he was alive. Someone had stopped him. _Or you just failed because you can't even kill yourself right._ He groaned internally, feeling the tears sting his eyes. _Stupid,stupid,stupid._

He slowly opened his eyes to the familiar brightness of a hospital room. Everything was pristine and shiny white. It hurt his eyes and caused him to squint. He sat up and held his head in his hands. He looked down at himself and realized he was still in the clothes from before. He wanted to vomit at the sight of them.

He wanted to burn them with himself in them. The tears did come now and he didn't try to stop them. _You're just weak, that's how it is._ He suddenly felt arms on him. He looked up to see Connor and immediately jumped back from him as much as he could.

“No, no, nonono!” He cried, drawing his knees up. “You- what do you want? Do you suddenly care? Be-because you definitely seemed to not care at all. You said it yourself, nobody wants me here so why am I here?”

“No, Evan I-”

“You know, everyday I begged for you to be my friend again and-and you just blew me off like it was nothing to you to hurt my feelings!”

“I know, but-”

“And you know what the sad part is?” he laughed bitterly. “That I was so desperate, so incredibly hungry for some kind of bond, that even after what you said about me being pathetic and all of that… I… I-I still wanted you. I still wanted to be with you.” His voice was shaky and strained.

“Evan…”

“But now I get it, I don't deserve you, I don't deserve anyone!”

“Okay, I am totally in love with you, but will you please shut up for one second?”

“Oh, you're totally in love with me, huh? Well you… y-you’re totally in love with me?” His eyes widened as he looked at Connor who rubbed his face with a sigh.

“Evan, you are the most beautiful, adorable, sweet person I've ever met. You're smart and nice and… I thought… I wanted you to do better than me. After that night where you got drunk and we… I was so mad. Then I got to thinking maybe it's for the best. Maybe this is a sign that I should quit while I'm ahead because I would only end up hurting you like I do everyone. But, I just ended up hurting you anyway.” He felt heat sting his face and neck.

Anger and frustration crawled into him.

“I just- Jared tried to tell me that there's more to your issues than what's on the surface, but I somehow thought that insulting you would just scare you off. Not push you over the edge. And now here we are and I can't say sorry enough and I don't want you to forgive me but I also really do and-” 

Connor was cut off by a swift kiss, so quick he could barely tell if it happened. But he knew it did. It was gentle and slightly awkward, but it happened. And he loved it.

“Connor… what you did really sucked. A-and I'm really fucked up and so are you but… I mean maybe we could be fucked up together? I-if you are still okay with having a psychopath like me for a friend and… potential lover I   
guess.” He avoided eye contact, blushing scarlet red.

“If you're a psychopath, then I'm a deranged lunatic.” They laughed empty laughs before Connor groaned once again and Evan shrunk away slightly. “Dude… Evan, I've never been more worried in my life. When I heard Zoe and Alana scream and when I saw you I just… I left my body. I thought I was gonna just explode and die and that I… just please don't do it again. I already want to burn down every tree I see.”

Evan gave a worried smile. He opened his arms slightly and Connor didn't need anymore than that. He wrapped his arms around Evan tightly, taking him in. He rubbed the bare skin of his back beneath his shirt, feeling his soft skin and the goosebumps the contact emitted. 

“I'm sorry.” Evan squeaked.

“No, _I'm_ sorry. _You're_ beautiful.” Evan laughed quietly. “And hey, I'm not the only one here who wants to see you.” Connor went to the door and opened it, letting Jared rush in first and trap Evan in the tightest hug ever.

“Evan Hansen, don't you ever do that again! I almost had to pay for my own car insurance.” Jared cried, but Evan got the message as Jared clung to him like his life depended on it.

“I love you too Jared.” Jared pulled away to reveal Zoe who looked like a mix of angry, scared, and super thrilled. It was kind of creepy and made him nervous. 

“I could slap you right now! How dare you go and do this without talking to me, or her, or him, or any of us? We care so much about you!”

“I, uh, I-I-”

“Oh, I am so glad you're okay! I couldn't sleep or eat, I've been crying for hours. I'm so happy and relieved.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug.

“But, you-” She suddenly pulled back and grabbed his face in her hand, squishing his cheeks up and forcing him to look at her.

“Do this again, and I'll kill you.”

“O-Okay.” She smiled genuinely and hugged him again before Alana came crashing in for a hug.

“Evan, I consider you… well, a friend. And I want you to stick around for a very long time, so I need you to know that I'm here to talk. And so are all the others I assume. Just promise me you will call us if you feel… inclined to do anything drastic?” He nodded and she ruffled his hair.

“Well,” Connor piped. “Your mom should be here soon so we will be going. We'll come back a little later though.” Connor gave him a smile and Evan smiled back. He was starting to feel better.

He liked feeling that way.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last because I need it to be an even number XD As always, thanks for reading!

Evan didn't come back to camp. To say the least, it was empty to wake up and not see him there anymore. Not get to sit with him at lunch. A bunch of the kids asked about him which, Connor knew would make his day if he knew. He realized that he didn't even have his number yet and it made him even more anxious to see him.

He had to wait for an off day though. The next day off also happened to be the day parents visited. He wasn't looking forward to it, but it had to happen. They would at least want to come and see Zoe. He groaned as he stood in the shower, getting ready for the day in subject.

He was moping all through his shower and breakfast.

“Con,” Zoe addressed him as they started out for morning activities. “You can't just mope around until our parents come this afternoon.”

“Watch me.”

“Dude, don't let them get to you! You were having fun, remember? There were some bumps, fuck, avalanches, but it was still fun! Don't let them ruin it for you, okay?” She tucked his long bangs behind his ear to see his eyes.

He didn't know how to react to the contact being something she hadn't done for a long time. He stared down at her before rolling his eyes.

“Ugh, okay.” She smiled! Fucking smiled at him!

“Good boy.” she patted his head and walked off.

Today would not be easy. _But maybe she'll make it a little easier?_

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Connor and Zoe stood together, watching as the parents flooded in from the parking lot. Their parents stood out like sore thumbs. Connor felt his stomach fill with dread and drop to his feet immediately. He felt his hands shake in anticipation. He didn't care what they thought, but they were getting to him. They were going to find a way to ruin it, he just knew.

His hands were suddenly not shaking. Zoe had taken it in hers firmly. He ran a hand through his hair nervously as they approached. There they were.

“Hi darlings!” Their mom greeted, wrapping them both in hugs. He patted her back awkwardly. “How are you?”

“Fine, mom.” Zoe answered. Then it was Larry, usually the epicenter of all Connor’s anger. He could see something behind his eyes as he looked at Connor and he didn't like it.

“Kids.” He said simply with a curt nod. They stood in silence for a little, awkwardly as other kids were all over their parents. _So much for the perfect family aesthetic._

“Okay, well show us around! Tell us what you've been up to, right Larry? That's what we want to hear.” So they started walking around, Zoe doing most of the talking. Connor chimed in every now and then. He spoke a lot about the art hut which surprised them, he could tell.

They were checking out Connor’s cabin when they finally asked what he knew they really wanted to hear.

“What about friends? I know you have to have so many by now!” his mom asked eagerly.

“We've gotten close with Alana and Jared-” Zoe started.

“You mean you guys have the same friends? That's great! You're spending more time together! Isn't it great Larry?”

“Yes, that's wonderful. What about your cabin partner? The one who went to the hospital?”

“... Yes, he is my friend.” Connor smelled the judgement already.

“Hmm.”

“Larry.”

“No, Cynthia.”

“What is it? Say what you feel dad. I know you will anyway!” His heart started pounding.

“Connor, sweetie, your father just meant that it's maybe not good for you to have… well, to be friends with people as bad as you. It won't create a helpful or safe environment.”

“As bad as me? As bad as me, what do you mean? Someone who's just as screwed up as me? Someone as crazy? Did it ever occur to you that maybe knowing someone like that could help? I finally have someone to relate to who understands and thinks the same thoughts I have! Someone who likes me for me and doesn't think I act out for attention.” He spoke the last bit directly to his dad.

“Connor-”

“No dad! I mean, Zoe is friends with him too. Is that a-a helpful or safe environment for her? I dunno, what if it rubs off or something?” He rolled his eyes, the sarcasm evident in his voice. Of course, Larry took it seriously.

“Well maybe she shouldn't be friends with him either.”

“Oh my god maybe you should meet someone before you judge them for actions you know nothing about!” He stormed away from them, Zoe at his heels. “Do you have your keys?”

“Yeah-”

“Give them to me.”

“Connor, what are you going to do?”

“Why does it matter? No one ever cared before. Why should you now? Give them to me!”

“Connor, don't do this.”

“You don't know what I'm doing! God, you're just like them, aren't you? Jumping to conclusions. Well,” he snatched the keys from her pocket. “thanks for the help. You really know how to speak your mind.” He walked off toward the car, barely able to see as his anger overflowed. Zoe stayed put, watching him go. He got into the car, slamming his hands on the steering wheel with a yell.

He had to go see Evan. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

He pulled up outside the rehabilitation center a little later having calmed down slightly. He stared at the building, unwanted memories resurfacing. He shook it off and went inside with a deep breath.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Evan hadn't expected any visitors. His mom came as much as she could, but she was still very busy and his friends were at camp. So when they took him to the visitor room where he saw the familiar mop of slightly curly brown hair, he was overjoyed. He rushed over to him, ready with a hug.

Then he saw his face, and he knew he really needed it. He wrapped his arms around Connor, running his fingers through his soft hair. It was reciprocated eagerly.

“I miss you.” Connor mumbled into Evan’s shoulder.

“Not as much as I miss you. And everyone.” He sat down at the table with him. “H-How’s it going at camp? I miss doing the, uh… n-nature walks.” He looked down at his hands as if his statement were insensitive to Connor.

“Oh, the kids miss you hella tons. They really liked you and all your cute little tree facts for some reason.” He joked. Evan felt warm inside.

“That's good, I thought I was boring them.” He looked into Connor’s calculating eyes. He was thinking about something else and Evan could tell. “So, y-uh-you wanna talk about… what's really wrong?”

“Something has to be wrong?”

“No, I just… I-I mean you seem kind of unhappy and I just, I dunno, I automatically thought something was wrong so-”

“Okay, you got me.” Connor groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. “My parents came for a visit.”

“Oh! Oh. Oh no, what happened?”

“They just… they are so ignorant and judgy and they said I shouldn't be friends with you because you'd be a bad influence and they don't even know you and it's just…” he took in a deep breath. “I wish they would be more considerate or… something, I dunno.”

Evan frowned in concern. “They already… they-they don't like me? I mean… I kinda get it.”

“No, do not listen to them! They are ridiculous.”

“I just mean… I-I don't know, they think we'll just be suicidal together. I mean I can, just, I can see why they would think that it's not a very good idea.”

Connor narrowed his eyes. “So you're taking their side?”

“No, no! I most definitely- I'm not. I just, you know, I mean y- just- you could try to understand where they're coming from and maybe you won't be so mad.”

“So you're not taking their side, just trying to rationalize what they say so it seems like they're in the right!”

“C-Connor, I-”

“No, you really aren't helping, you know?”

“Please! Don't do this right now!” Evan felt his body on the verge of trembling as he tried and failed to calm Connor. It was too much. _Too much, too much, too much._ “I-I, um… um, it's - I wanted to…”

“No, hey it's okay! I get it. I just… I get what you're saying.” Connor took deep breaths with Evan. He took his hand in his and smiled gently. “I just wanna be with you.”

“Well me too Connor. I really want it. Don't let your parents be the-the judge of who will be good and bad for you. You have to find out for yourself.”

“I know you're good for me.” He ruffled Evan’s hair. “You're an angel in my hellish reality.”

“Well y-you’re a willow tree in my desolate wasteland.” he laughed softly.

“Oh! That reminds me.” Connor went to his bag and pulled out a small painting of a willow tree. It was made from water colors so the branches seemed like they were dripping from the tree trunk. Each branch had a camper from their cabin’s name on it. Evan took it gently in his hands.

“This is… it's beautiful!”

“Don't forget to look on the back.” On the back was a photo of Connor, Zoe, Jared, him, and Alana in the tree house with a note beside it telling him they all miss him and hope he gets better soon.

He felt tears, but this time they were the good kind. The kind he hadn't really ever shed. It felt good. He hugged Connor with the strength of two Evan’s. “I love you. I love you all.” He said with a sense of certainty. He wasn't certain about a lot of things, but this he was.

“Love you too, Hansen.” Connor said, depositing a quick kiss to his neck. He had his soft, loving boy. That's all he ever needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last because I need it to be an even number XD As always, thanks for reading


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, the last chapter! I hope you like it. Just a bit of fun.

Evan finally was home. He looked through the windshield of his mom’s car at the house he'd been away from all summer. He smiled at it, happy to be able to get into his own bed. He looked over at his mom who was staring right back at him with a wide smile. 

“Are you okay?” She put a hand to his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb. 

“Yeah.” He said, because for once he was. He was okay. “Are you?” She pulled back suddenly. She jumped out of the car and walked around to his door, opening it and pulling him out into a big hug. It was powerful and full of emotion.

“I missed you baby boy.” she cried. She was crying. For once, he was the strong one. He was strong for her. They stood hugging, right outside their house for what felt like hours. Not once in that time had he wanted it to end.

She did finally pull away though, looking in his eyes. She smiled and kissed him on both his cheeks multiple times. “I'm okay. I love you, honey. You're so strong and smart and I want you to always remember that. Even if it's just your mom saying it.” She laughed.

“Your words mean… the world to me, mom.” She gave his cheek a pinch.

“You're so good. C’mon, let's get you inside!” she smiled and took his bag. They walked up to the door and she unlocked it, letting him walk in. He took in the cool air of the house. It felt good.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Evan had stayed up almost all night with his mom, watching all their favorite movies and eating popcorn. And they talked. They talked and laughed so much and he never felt better. They were happy. 

The next morning he woke up, still on the couch and his mom gone. She'd left a note telling him she'd had to go into work, but she loved him. And ps, he was still adorable when he was asleep. He laughed tiredly at the note.

He got up, yawning and getting a bowl of cereal. He sat alone in silence. That's how it would be all day. He would be alone. He used to like being alone, not worrying about having to talk to people and thinking of things to say. Now he missed his friends and spending time with his mom.

He tried not to think about it, dancing around the house and singing musicals at the top of his lungs. From The Great Comet to Rent to Be More Chill. He was on The Squip Song when there was a knock at the door. He didn't know who to expect, but happiness filled him when he opened the door.

“Hello young man, is this the residence of an Evan Hansen?” Zoe asked. She used a deep voice and she was wearing a fake mustache and a hat. She also held a box.

He laughed, confused. “Z-Zoe-”

“I'm sorry, I'm not Zoe. My name is Bob. I've got a package for an Evan Hansen. Actually, multiple. Just sign for them, please.” She held out a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. At the top was written in fancy cursive: Sign the line if you wanna turn up. He laughed. 

“You're too white to use the phrase ‘turn up’.”

“ ...Just sign the paper son.” He sighed and signed on the line.

“Great! Help me get these here boxes.” She walked in to deposit the smaller box, revealing three other very large boxes behind her. He walked out with her and helped her carry them in.

“Jesus, wh-what’s in those?”

She looked at the clipboard before pointing to each and explaining, “I believe it's dank memes, teenage angst, and an actual goddess.” He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and was ready to respond when suddenly the boxes burst open. He let out a high pitched scream as his three other friends revealed themselves.

They laughed at his reaction. He tried to catch his breath as his heart raced. “Oh my god you guys. Oh my goodness, I might die.”

“Not without a hug from us you won't!” Zoe cooed as she wrapped her arms around him. The others hopped out of their boxes and did the same. He started to calm down, enjoying the warm embrace.

“I missed you guys.” He squeaked.

“We missed you too bud!” Zoe exclaimed, giving him a light punch in the arm.

“Me more than them though.” Connor said seriously. 

“Okay, no, Evan is my actual son. I think I missed him the most.” Jared countered, wrapping his arm around Evan.

“Well I'm the one who kisses him so I think I missed him more than you!” Evan blushed at his statement with a small smile. “You look pretty cute by the way. Pajamas and messy hair, always a great look.”

Evan’s eyes widened as he realized he hadn't gotten dressed yet. “Sh-should I go get dressed er-”

“No, this is a stay-cation. We even got you a cake!” Alana went over and opened the small box to reveal a cake. “Their spelling is worse than Starbucks though.” Alana laughed as she showed it to them. It said “Glad To Have You Black Even”.

He raised his eyebrows. “Really?” He laughed. “Wow.” They cut into it anyway, all sitting together on the couch and eating their cake.

“So, you can sing huh?” Connor questioned as he sat practically on top of Evan. He loved the contact. He'd never really liked being touched before.

“You, uh, you heard me?” He bit his lip in embarrassment.

“Yeah man, you're really good!” Jared added.

“Super good. You sounded like an angel.” Zoe said in a dreamy voice.

“Yeah, o-okay well what're we gonna do today?” He changed the subject.

“Spontaneous dance party, karaoke, and movies. And slumber party games because that's what this is.” Alana explained. 

“But… but my mom will be home at some point a-and she'll be skeptical of the fact that there are girls here.”

“Oh it'll be okay. Let's just do this!” Zoe jumped up and plugged her phone into a speaker. She gave a sinister smile as Justin Bieber’s prepubescent voice blasted out, ‘Baby’ was at full volume. She sang along loudly, jumping in place as the others watched. “C’mon you weirdos! I know you all know it.” She grabbed Evan’s arms and pulled him from Connor’s arms and forced him to jump with her.

It felt awkward at first, but he started to smile at her as he got more into it. The others laughed and hopped up too. By the next chorus, they were all singing and prancing around. From there it was Single Ladies and they tried to do the dance to it, laughing as they failed ridiculously. 

They danced around for what seemed like forever until flopping back down on the couch in the middle of “No Air”, ironically.

“See, I knew you would like it!” Zoe breathed. Evan laid across Connor’s lap as he stroked his hair. He knew this was going to be another good night.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

It was dark now. They had sung and danced for hours, tiring themselves out. Having ordered pizza, they sat on the pull out bed in front of the tv as they watched The Matrix because Evan hadn't seen it. Evan. Evan was laying against him, his head on Connor’s chest. Connor's arm was around him, his fingers tracing shapes on his bare waist as if it were second nature.

They were all cozy having wined down. He could tell Evan was on the road to sleep as his eyes dropped and his breathing slowed. He kissed the top of his head lovingly. Evan looked up at him.

“You're going to miss the movie sleepy head.” Connor joked.

“I'd rather look at you.” Connor smiled. He stared down at Evan before leaning in slowly and closing the distance completely. Their first real kiss, gentle and caring. Nobody was drunk or in the hospital. It was perfect.

“Hey lovebirds, you're missing it! I _will_ force you to watch it again in the morning.” Jared complained. They pulled away blushing and got back into their previous position. That is how Heidi found them when she came home as they all slept soundly.

She smiled at the scene. She had questions of course, but her boy looked happy. That's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was it! I hope you guys enjoyed because this was my longest fanfic ever and my first DEH fanfic so I thought it would suck honestly. Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever DEH fanfiction! I hadn't really seen any about camp so here we go. I hope you like it and thanks to all who read! Comments and Kudos always appreciated♡♡


End file.
